PainxKilluaxInfatuation
by sesshoumarusmoonbeam
Summary: With someone as feared as him, falling in love was just not part of the mission... Besides, infatuation with a killer leads into insanity... Right? KilluaReader. SUMMARY SUCKS! rated to be safe..


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of or pertaining to Hunter x Hunter. I wish I owned Killua… Sadly, all that's mine is this idea. So don't sue!!!

A/N: Hiya!! I'm writing this oneshot for all the Killua-lovers out there!! I find that HxH ficcies are lacking on the net, so hopefully I can remedy that!! If you haven't seen it, or wish to see more, w/e-please check out And they probably have it on too… Anyway--It's really worthwhile!! So, this is for those out there who love Killua!! Actually, I'm writing this more for me. ;; LOL. Either way, review minna-san!! Oh, and remember to excuse OOC-ness. This is my first HxH try!! ;; I was very tempted so I had to. And I don't really know their age-differences for sure-so I'm taking a wild guess!! lol.

"---" means insert your name

(---) means insert item/person/etc.

(--/--) means choose one

vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv

PainxKilluaxInfatuation

vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv

You sat under the tree, watching Gon with a smile on your face. He was always such the carefree, kawaii boy. Even now that he was already seventeen and considered almost an adult, he still held the same attitude and bright smile. That smile that you always loved.

"Neh, ---! Come practice with me!" His voice carried over to where you sat, your lips curling up the way they habitually did in response.

You were about to respond when a gust of wind from above blew strands of your (long/short) hair all around your eyes, effectively distracting you from Gon's request. With a familiar deep voice that rang from above, you froze.

"Gon! Still practicing? You think you can beat me now?" His voice was so confident, with a hint of that deadliness that was enough to stop many in their tracks. But not you. You had known him long enough to know that if he respected your skill, he usually would keep you alive for a time. He had that same quality as Hisoka… But they were still different in many ways.

"K-Killua…" You felt the telltale heat of a blush rush towards your cheeks, making you even more embarrassed. On instinct, your head lowered, (color) eyes focusing on the hands on your lap.

He looked down at the sound of a soft voice calling his name. With the sight of the (color) hair that was atop a head that he knew well, a smirk tugged the corner of his mouth up. "Ah! ---!" He immediately hopped down from his perch on the thick branch, landing smoothly beside you in a crouched position. "Konnichiwa!" He leaned back against the trunk of the tree, uncomfortably close to your still form. His gorgeous eyes were focused on the side of your face that was visible, the hint of a smirk still a ghost on his features. "Neh, ---. Daijobu desuka? You seem flustered."

Eyes rolling on reflex, you swung your right fist to connect with his arm. He took the gentle hit, feigning a hurt look. "Urusai, Killua!" you scolded, your voice teasing. "Leave me alone." You turned to face him with a venomous look, but were only distracted by the glint of mischief that shone in his beautiful eyes. "What the hell are you looking at me like that for?!" You didn't mean to sound so brash, but you were getting nervous under that piercing gaze.

Your breath hitched when his head moved closer to yours, his lips curled up into an unreadable expression. He shrugged. "Nothing. I'm not doing anything wrong."

You were just about to respond, but two extra voices interrupted your train of thought. Turning towards the two men that had called out, your face lit up. "Kurapica! Leorio!" You jumped up from your perch beside Killua to throw yourself into a blond boy's arms. "I've missed you!"

"Oh, fine. You only missed him?" A deep voice turned your attention towards a much taller man with shades covering his eyes. He was dressed in a formal suit and carried something much like a briefcase. "---, you're becoming more and more like Killua… You two should really stop hanging around together."

A pretty pink blush made its way across your cheeks, not going unnoticed by both men in front of you. Kurapica chuckled gently. "You can't really deny it."

You looked around to find Killua going to fetch Gon. In a semi-loud whisper, you scolded Kurapica. "Will you please not say that?! I'm not denying anything!"

Leorio circled you with an incredulous look. With a smirk, his arm wound around your shoulder. "Then why feel the need to whisper?"

You rolled your eyes and sighed. "I'm not even gonna get into this argument again." You shrugged his arm off. "Please don't."

Just as Leorio opened his mouth to argue, you heard another voice scold him. "Leave her alone, Leorio!" You were yanked from beside said man by a pair of strong arms, slamming against a hard body and being pulled flush against it.

With a gulp and a blush, you looked down at familiar arms. "K-Killua? What're you doing?"

Gon laughed, the sound carefree and of pure amusement. Even though you knew he wasn't laughing at you, your blush deepened. "He's protecting you, ----chan!" Gon answered.

You felt Killua nod, his embrace tightening slightly. "You don't pick on her!" He gave Leorio a faux glare, which had him and Kurapica chuckling.

"Okay! Okay!" The suit-clad man raised his arms on either side of his head, a sign of defeat. "Gomen ne, ---."

You shook your head. "Yeah, yeah." You didn't even try to struggle in Killua's grasp. It was pointless. He was many times stronger than you were, and to try and get out of his hold was like taking on a giant. "Killua. You mind letting me go now?"

"No." You heard his curt answer, and felt your cheeks flame even more.

"What?!"

Kurapica sighed, a smile on his lips. "You two…" he drifted off, walking past the two of you. He was later followed by a smirking Leorio and a happy-as-ever Gon.

"We'll see you guys later!" Gon called back, running to catch up to Leorio and Kurapica.

You were about to protest, but were flipped around to be front-to-front against Killua's body, the heat creeping up your spine. "What the hell are you doing?!" You couldn't help the irritated sound in your voice.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing."

"Let me go, Killua."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why the hell not?!"

"'Cause."

You rolled your eyes in exasperation. "Killua!"

"What?"

Damn, did he love messing with you. At times, you really just wanted to beat him over the head-as absurd as the idea was. But still, you always ended up wanting to kiss him senseless for being such a smartass punk.

"Please… Just-" You were cut off when you felt lips crash against your own. It was a swift and chaste, but it happened nonetheless.

When he pulled back, it was like nothing had happened. You were so shocked you barely registered he did it. You were released from his grasp a moment later, his face grave. "All you had to do was say please."

vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Gon!"

"Why?!"

You could feel the sadness that was radiating from the spiky-haired boy. Why he was asking you this was beyond you though.

"Why not go find some other girl or something?!"

Leorio scoffed from the table, eating your food shamelessly. "Because our little friend needs to loosen up. Maybe he just needs to get laid."

You almost choked on the water you had just taken in your mouth. Thankfully, you were standing beside the sink and spit out the liquid in there. "Nani?!"

Kurapica and Leorio laughed at your reaction, while Gon just smiled slightly. "----chan… You like Killua, don't you?"

You blushed at the accusation. "Eh?!" That coming from Gon, you had to be really obvious.

"You do. I can see it in your face." Leorio sighed, standing to grab something to drink in your fridge. "But it's beyond me how you can like such a smartass little psycho like him."

You shook your head, turning away from all three pairs of critical gazes. "Not true." You pressed the rim of the glass against your lips, the tingle from his kiss still lingering there.

"Is that so?" Leorio's voice said, sounding extremely close to you. About to turn around, you were stopped when arms wound around your waist. "Then you wouldn't mind if I take you from him?"

You gasped, and in reflex, pushed away from him. "Leorio, don't even joke about things like this, okay?!" With a scowl, you stomped away, leaving Gon surprised, Kurapica amused, and Leorio shocked.

vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv

Climbing up the stairs, you sighed. You could still feel the soft pressure of Killua's lips, and you were going insane from it. Why the hell would he suddenly do that anyway? You had always thought that Killua was nothing but a tease-a very scrumptious, sexy tease. But now, you were thrown off-course in your thoughts. You weren't sure what to think anymore. Amazing how spontaneous the assassin could be.

With a groan, you raised your heavy feet to walk to your room, just wanting to fall on your bed to think things through. Knowing Gon and the others, they would either show themselves out or just knock out in the guest rooms or living room. You were so used to them being around that you hardly minded. Besides, it was nice having them around. You felt safe. But now, having Killua around, you weren't sure how comfortable you could be.

With a shaky inhale, you opened the door to your room, deciding that a shower would do you well right now.

vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv

Killua sat on the windowsill of the bedroom, taking in the view outside. There was really nothing much, though it did overlook a steeping hill with tall trees and an abundant amount of grass and open field.

He listened to the sounds from the kitchen, both distant whispers and loud screams. Now, he could feel himself going crazy from his thoughts. Why he kissed her, he would never know. But still, he felt it. It was a nice, warm feeling that seeped from the connection of lips to the tips of his toes. He'd never felt it before. Frankly, he liked it.

When he heard the door open, he twitched to attention. He'd have to straighten this out one way or another.

vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv

You stepped inside the dark room with a frown on your features. It had been a long day… First, Killua… Then Gon asking you if you would date Killua… Then Leorio being completely over the top with asking you to date him instead! (Or something along those lines.) Kurapica… well… you were just glad that he chose not to add to your already hectic day.

Eyes closed, you shut the door behind you and navigated around your familiar bedroom. You knew every nook and cranny. Of course, that was because you spent most of your time there. You didn't live with anyone-basically. Technically speaking, you shared the house with your mom and dad. But they were hardly ever home, so you didn't really see them as 'living' there. You weren't sure where they ever were, but didn't even bother yourself about it.

You were just about to open your eyes and search for something to wear to bed when you suddenly tripped on a stray... something-sending yourself ungracefully flailing forward. You weren't as worried about it as you usually would be because you were positive that your bed would catch your fall...

But you were wrong...

Before you could open your eyes and hold out your arms in reaction, you felt arms engulf you in a protective hug, a body slamming against yours and backwards to the floor. A stifled gasp erupted from both of your throats at the impact. Immediately snapping up, you opened your eyes to find Killua lying under you, one of his hands rubbing the back of his head.

"Itai..." he muttered gently, sitting up with a petrified girl in his arms. "D-daijobu, ---?" He scanned you quickly for any serious injury, one hand cradling your head. When he was satisfied that you weren't hurt, he returned his attention to your face. There was a blush riding your fair cheeks, eyes wide open with a look of terror within them. "E-eh? ---?"

As if suddenly falling back to reality, you opened your mouth to respond while scrambling off his lap-where you had previously been enjoying sitting. "K-Killua?! What're you doing in my room?! And why did you catch me like that?!"

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He picked himself up from the floor, holding out a hand to help you up as well. "Well... I was trying to save you from getting too hurt... Was I so wrong in doing that?"

You stared at his outstretched hand at first, eyes watering in guilt. He was just helping. You were the clumsy one that decided to trip. Slowly and almost gingerly, you placed your hand in his palm, a shiver running down your spine when his larger hand closed around yours to yank you up.

With a sigh, you felt him promptly let your hand go.

vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv

He felt his shoulders slump forward. She seemed so angry. Was she really so mad at him for kissing her? It wasn't his fault. It was a reflex he'd simply followed. He knew it was too dangerous to get involved with someone like her. She had many different things going for her, after all. For just a moment, he felt a type of low self-confidence that he's never encountered before. That is, until her words.

vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv

"Killua... I'm so confused..."

He froze, body functions ceasing for a minute at the evident pain her voice held. "N-nani?"

vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv-vv

A/N: Oh jeez... I was sort of hoping that this wouldn't have to turn out like this, but I have a major turning point in my writing tonight.. XP My brain is working out a few different ways to go about this one.. So--if you all wouldn't mind giving me some of your thoughts on it, I would greatly appreciate it!! Do you want strictly fluffy, slightly angsty stuff?? Or would you like a WAFFy vanilla lemon?? XD We all know I'm a fan of both.. So.. For now, I leave the fate of this story in your hands.. If I don't get reviews--I suppose I'll just write it however it comes out.. Meanwhile--I hope you enjoyed!! Please feel free to tell me of any mistakes!! Till next chappie!! Ja ne!!

Note: This is not a long multi-chapter story.. It's a multi-part 'one-shot-ish' type of thing..


End file.
